Dude I'mma NInja
by chibi washu1
Summary: After acquiring and odd colored dog 2 girls are thrown into the naruto world and must attend the academy to become ninjas.by an odd turn of events sasuke fall in love with one of them, and neji the other.SasukexOc NejiXOc. Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own naruto, because if I did the series would be a lot different. And this story is a joint effort with chi35 and it's our first fanfic so yeah be nice! And we already know we kinda suck. . .so you don't have to point it out. It's just for fun anyway. XD And I'm doing character bio's in the beginning because its easier for me this way.

Here's a description of our two Oc's and their teammate.

First is Kenru Kengreda, chi35's character a hyper girl like naruto, but slightly taller. She has blue eyes and long green hair. Her pants are long green and baggy, like cargo pants with lots of pockets. She wears and black longs-leaved shirt with a light green shirt over it. And also wears a headband that has spikes coming out of it like sunflower petals. Just like sasuke her clan's symbol is on the back of her shirt, which is an orange exclamation point. Kenru does have a kekkei gankai, called mind destruction. This allows her to alter people's memory to control them. WOOT!! She likes shooting people in the butt with arrows.

Second is Zidane Tribal which some of you know from FF9. So. . .I don't really have to tell about him. .

Last is Clairis Cannon, who is my character. She's about sakura's height and is often seen sleeping or doodling. Her eyes are a dark crimson, while her hair is a soft blue with red ends, and two long red strips on either side of her face. It's long and down to her butt and tied up with a large orange crystal ring. She's very quiet but does like hanging out with naruto. He has no parents but will be adopted later in the story. I won't tell you who, it's a surprise! She wears long black pants that are baggy on the legs but tight around the hips. Her shirt is red with long sleeves with slits in them. Like Hinata she wears her hitai-ate around her neck. Clairis' symbol is a red raindrop. Her kekkei gankai allows her to control her blood. An added bonus is that she has excellent healing skills. Although she usually prefers hand to hand combat she also uses a weapon called a guitaxe. This is basically a cross between a guitar and an ax.

And those are the team's characters! New characters will be appearing later but many of you will probably know them. So yeah, on with the story!

Hundreds of dogs barked excitedly from inside the cages that littered the street outside a small shop. A large yellow sign read, "Dogs half off! All must go!"

Clairis knelt before one of the cages, and examined its contents. Inside sat a middle-sized black dog. There was a white patch of fur on its chest and the tail curled up towards its back ending in a blotch of red fur, similar to the one that trailed down its back. Its crimson eyes stared back up into her own. It seemed this was the only dog that wasn't barking, it just sat there yawning as if it was bored.

"See anything you like young lady?" asked the owner of the shop.

She knew very well animals weren't allowed in her apartment, but being the animal person she it wouldn't feel right unless she took one home.

" Yeah. . . . I want this one." She stated motioning towards the crimson-eyed dog.

It didn't bother her whether or not her son of a bitch landlady would kick her and her roommate kenru out. The truth was that she was probably just doing it to spite the old woman; she did a lot of things to spite people.

After filling out a simple form and a few other things Clairis was already on her way home with her new dog, shadow. Shadow was a male, and carried himself as though he knew just how important he was.

" Maybe you can bite that landlady in the ass when she comes to kick us out," Clairis smirked at the thought, wanting nothing more than to see the look on her face as shadow's teeth sunk right into her butt, "That'll be the day."

Standing in front of her building she decided it would be smarter to go around back and sneak in. Sneaking up the three flights of stairs and down the hallway was the easy part, now she just had to make sure shadow stayed quiet.

"So far so good, as long as you don't bark she shouldn't find out you're here"

After fiddling with her keys for what seemed like an eternity the door to the apartment was finally opened. Revealing a dark room, "Looks like Kenru's been playing in the dark again."

Clairis tossed her backpack in the direction of the couch and shadow took off after it. Things didn't seem to get any better, while fumbling for a light switch she tripped over an unknown object and her forehead collided with the sharp end of the table.

" Ow! Dammit!"

Rubbing the welt on her forehead Clairis shifted into a sitting position. Hissing at the stinging pain that erupted from her fall, "I'm gonna kill that girl"

Moments later the door was yanked open and a gust of cool air surged into the apartment, "Clairis guess what! We're in konoha we're gonna be ninjas!!"

Kenru stood in the door, jumping around excitedly and shouting various things _Us? Ninjas? The world is doomed._ Clairis shook her head but followed the green-haired girl down the stairs anyway, determined to find out what her friend was smoking and who had given it to her. But as the two reached the steps it was Clairis' turn to jump for joy.

"Holy shit you weren't lying!"

Kenru thrust her fist into the air and shouted, "Yeah! And I met naruto and the hokage!! We're starting tomorrow! He's really nice and got us all the stuff we needed!"

_Yeah and how'd you do all that?_ Clairis though, but dismissed it as she turned and headed towards the market place, "I'm gonna go find a job…."

"Bye!!"

As soon as Clairis rounded the corner and evil smirk spread across kenru's face. _Time to put my plan into action!_


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka stood at the front of the classroom, with a hand on each student's shoulders, "Good morning class, I have a very important announcement to make."

Silence swept over the classroom as everyone's eyes landed on the two female forms standing in front of Iruka. One shifted uneasily at the attention, while the other crossed her arms. Clairis swallowed hard and scanned the room for familiar faces, only being able to recognize Naruto, Sasuke, and sakura. _What the fuck is everybody staring at? Do I have some sort of disease or something!?_

Kenru on the other hand smiled and waved at Naruto, who sat way in the back of the classroom. Seeing his new friend nearly caused him to jump out of his seat with excitement. _Kenru-chan's in my class! And that must be Clairis!_

Iruka smiled warmly at the two, "Theses two are Cannon Clairis and Kengreda Kenru. They're joining the academy, and I want all of you to be on your best behavior so they feel welcome"

"Yes Iruka-sensei" the class answered all together. He nodded and pointed to a pair of empty seats behind to boys, "You two sit behind those two there." One just so happened to be Sasuke, while the other had short blonde hair with a small ponytail in the back, ….and a tail? Azure eyes gleamed dully, pointing out that he wasn't full awake. Iruka said his name was Tribal Zidane.

Following directions Clairis and Kenru slowly made their way to the seats. Clairis took the window seat while Kenru sat next to her so she could be right in front of Naruto. Almost immediately after sitting down she span around to strike up a conversation with the lovable orange ninja, while Clairis laid her head down on the desk so she could stare out the window. Listening to Iruka' lessons were all she really needed. Kenru wasn't paying attention so that meant she had to, so when they got home she'd shove the info into kenru's brain so she'd get just enough to pass. But the sound of her name being called caught her attention, "What?"

Iruka looked up from his clipboard, "you'll be working with Sasuke for this project, alright?" She nodded and put her head back down, not seeing the hundreds of glares the notorious Sasuke fan club sent in her direction. But oblivious to the glares Iruka continued to call out names, and by the time he was done Kenru was paired with Naruto, while zidane's partner was sakura.

Use your imagination for everybody else cause I'm too lazy to make their teams 

They were supposed to create a combined attack using their taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu skills. Iruka said it was important to be able to cooperate with your fellow ninja when on a mission. He even dismissed them early so they could find their partners and get a head start.

"So you're Clairis, huh?" asked the onyx-eyed boy that had suddenly appeared next to her. His hair was black with bangs hanging down on either side of his face, and stuck up in the back sort of like the feathers on a chicken's butt. He wore a blue shirt with a large collar and white short. On his arms were blue and white arm warmers. Bandages were wrapped around the blue ninja sandals they all wore.

"Yup that's me," She nodded, but otherwise paid him no attention. It was Sasuke obviously, who else talked with the emotions of a rock?

"Hn" Sasuke crossed his arms as he looked her over, an ever present expression on his face. _Don't see anything special about he…better not be annoying like all the other girls._ "Well come on then"

He moved towards the door, an obvious motion for her to follow, and led her to the forest near the training grounds. Here there wouldn't be any distractions….And by distractions he meant the hoards of horny fan girls that tried to rape him on a daily basis. Clairis stared at the giant trees that intertwined above them, "So what're we gonna do?"

Well she didn't fawn over him like all the other girls, and for that he was grateful. But her voice was strained, like it took tremendous energy just to keep her eyes open. He frowned and leaned against one of the many trees, "Well first what is your specialty? Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or genjutsu? We have to take this into careful consideration if you want a good grade"

"Well…," She started pursing her lips, "Well I'd say all three are equal…But if I had to pick one I'd say Taijutsu." 

"Taijutsu? Got it." Seating himself comfortably on a nearby log sasuke began thinking. His abilities were equally balanced and hers was taijiutsu, now he had to figure out how to combine the two perfectly. But seemingly oblivious to his concentration Clairis had begun pacing back and forth as she waited for the blue ninja to speak again. But it seemed her pacing was a distraction to the Uchiha. And he sent her a murderous glare that could melt the skin of any person if her stared long enough.

"Do you mind?" he hissed, darkening his glare as much as possible. Clairis just shrugged, "Sorry!" _Jeez! Moody much!_

Sasuke frowned; already he didn't like this girl. Se was annoying in a different way. "This is going to be a long ten days…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Clairis asked stopping her pacing in front of him. _Bitch don't make me angry, I don't give a fuck how hot you think you are or might actually be! I will kick your little Uchiha ass!_ Well little isn't really the best way to describe it, considering sasuke was taller than her.


	3. Chapter 3

A whole week passed, which only left three days for everyone to finish their projects. And by some miracle of god Clairis and Sasuke had finished three days early. Maybe it was because of Sasuke wanting to train until everything was perfect, and you could basically read each other's minds? Yeah, that was definitely it. And so now they had some free time to burn, and as usual Sasuke spent it training. While Clairis occupies herself with whatever shiny object she could find, and the sight of her just sitting there while he trained would annoy the uchiha into making some smart remark about being weak. Which usually earned him a beating with a stuffed giraffe…..But then he'd tease her about still playing with stuffed animals. There was no end to their bickering…. Except for today, something had Clairis in a very good mood. No matter what the uchiha threw at her all he got in response was an "uh-huh" or a "that's nice." Which in turn greatly annoyed him.

"What the hell are you so happy about woman!?"

"Hm?" She cocked her head to the side and stared confused at the pissed off uchiha who just frowned.

"You've been totally ignoring me all day!"

She shrugged, " Sorry ….but don't I always ignore you?"

Sasuke growled, which earned a smirk from Clairis, "Keep doing that and people will get ideas!"

He crosses his arms and snorted, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"BOOM BOOM IN DA BEDROOM!!" Clairis shouted, clutching her sides as she burst into laughter at the look on the blue ninjas face. It had turned the darkest shade of crimson imaginable.

"you idiot get your mind out of the gutter!" hissed the now crimson uchiha. Clairis shook her head and tried to catch her breath. That look was priceless, too bad she didn't have a camera.

"kenru's perverted ness is starting to affect me!" gasped the blue-haired girl as she flopped onto the ground, "You have no idea what that girl is really like"

Almost immediately after her name was spoken Kenru came jogging into view carrying some sort of crate, an orange blur zipping excitedly around her could only be Naruto. He was the first to reach them, a scowl appeared on his face as he laid eyes on Sasuke. " Clairi-chan what are you doing out here with him!?" he shouted, pointing a finger at the blue ninja, who sent him a glare in return.

"SQEE NARUTO-KUN!!!" Clairis squealed a she launched herself at him, causing him to fall over on his butt. Kenru smirked as she set the crate down, "Wow didn't you two wanna do that in private?"

Naruto blanched scarlet and scrambled to his feet, waving his arms around frantically, " I-I don't like Clairi-chan like that, we're just friends!"

Kenru grinned, "yeah I know, but you look cute when I tease ya!"

"Hey!"

Naruto huffed and flopped onto the ground, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Beside him Clairis examined the crate Kenru was sitting on, " Is this them?" She nodded and pried the top off to reveal giant egg? There were five in total all different colors, gold, black, green, white, and blue. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, " Eggs? What the hell did you order eggs for? And you sent away on special order? You can only do that with the hokage's permission!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, " Shut up teme! Clairi-chan got the hokage's special approval!" Kenru nodded in agreement.

Clairis shrugged, "Whatever dude, I really don't care what you think."

Naruto stuck out his tongue as Kenru handed him the black egg, Clairis took the gold egg for herself, and Kenru took the green one. Now only the white and blue ones were left.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What are you gonna eat them for breakfast?"

Naruto only smirked, " Too bad teme the blue one would've matched you so well!"

"Whatever dunce"

Clairis handed the white egg to Kenru, " Give this one to Zidane and take the blue one home okay?"

" AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!" she saluted as both her and Naruto secured their eggs inside their jackets before picking up the crate and zipping away. Sasuke scoffed at their retreating forms, " Only you would be friends with those idiots."

" Birds of a feather flock together, eh pretty boy?" She grinned before putting her own egg inside her shirt as the others had done, " You wanted to train right? Well lets go!"

yay! Chapters done! Read and review peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

Yaaaay more stuff from me! The italics are their thoughts and stuff. . .so yeah on with the story!

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to damage your precious eggs now would we?"

Clairis frowned, " shut up Uchiha!"

He shrugged and got into his fighting stance, "Whatever…this should at least make a good warm up."

"Oh it'll be much more than that!"

With Naruto and Kenru

They'd delivered the white egg to Zidane, which seemed to surprise him but he accepted it anyway. Now all they had to do was drop off the final blue egg at Clairis house. Naruto flashed Kenru his signature foxy grin as they rounded the back of the house. A stable stood in the shade of a massive oak tree. They set the egg in a makeshift nest made of hay in one of the stalls, and turned on the heat lamp above it.

"Okay Naruto it should be a while before it hatches so… we'll just have to come back and check on it every once and a while."

Naruto scratched his nose and nodded, "What exactly is in these eggs anyway?

"It's a se-ca-ret!"

"HEY! I WANNA KNOW!" he pouted, sticking out his lower lip like a child.

"NYAH!" Kenru stuck out her tongue and ruffled the blonde's hair, "You'll just have to wait and see!"

His frown deepened but he followed her out anyway, "Hey let's go get some ramen!"

"Yeah!"

" And we'll bring Clairi-chan too!"

Naruto raced down the street half dragging poor Kenru behind him, the thought of ramen gave him unimaginable speed.

As they returned to the clearing they found both Clairis and Sasuke rolling around on the ground cursing and throwing punches. Naruto's eyes grew large while Kenru just looked around confused, "Why are they rolling on the ground?"

Kenru shrugged and a sudden cry of pain from Sasuke gained their attention as the raven-haired boy backed away cradling his left arm, "WHAT THE HELL!? SHE BIT ME!"

Clairis stuck out her tongue as she brushed off the dirt and grass, "well you're the one who touched my ass!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I WANT RAMEN BITCHES!!"

Silence.

Naruto smirked at his success of silencing you both, "Look I don't care what happened or who started it, I just want some ramen and I want it now!"

_oookay Naruto-kun calm down_

"No one cares idiot!" Sasuke hissed, still nursing the bite mark on his arm, "Why don't you go by yourself and stop bothering us!?" 

Kenru covered naruto's mouth with her hand before he could reply and laughed nervously, "C'mon Clairis lets go with Naruto and get some ramen before he pops a blood vessel in his brain, kay?"

She nodded and followed the two, sending Sasuke a glare as she passed which he returned with one of his own, "bitch"

A giant tic mark appeared on the uchiha's forehead, "WOMAN WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"RUN!!"


	5. Chapter 5

The day had finally come where everyone had to present their projects. Iruka would take them out of the room and they'd show off their combined tactic. And he'd grade them on their effort, cooperation, creativity, and effectiveness. Two teams had already gone, while naruto and Kenru had just started presenting their assignment.

Clairis yawned and laid her head on the desk, "Wake me when he calls us." Sasuke frowned at her laziness, "Don't you think we should do some last minute reviews. . . to make sure you don't mess up?"

"If I mess up I'll let you spank me."

"W-What!?"

She smirked and turned her head to face the other side, " Yeah, thought so."

"You're such and idiot."

"Yeah, I know. . . isn't it great?"

"….no..it isn't"

A few minutes passed and soon a triumphant naruto emerged from the test room followed by Kenru, "Alright we did great! Believe it!" Kenru nodded and thrust her fist into the air with just as much energy, " Sure did, yeah!" Next were Zidane and Sakura, who also passed, along with pretty much everyone else. At this point it was fairly obvious that Sasuke and Clairis would be the last couple called.

It was a very important project, and made up about 15 of your grade, not to mention it was the last project before the graduation exams. So there wasn't really anytime to fix your mistakes if you messed up.

Finally it was their turn, everyone except Naruto and Kenru had already gone home. But naruto swore he wouldn't leave until both his friends passed. He slapped Clairis on the back and gave her a thumbs up as she entered the testing area, " Don't worry I know you'll do great! Believe it! Don't let that -teme cause you to fail!"

Sasuke sent him one of his signature glares and Clairis smiled and waved as the doors closed behind them. Iruka stood in the middle of a small field just outside the academy, "Alright you two here's how it works, you'll perform your combined jutsu and try to land as many hits on me as possible. You'll be graded on how well you cooperate, your jutsu, and your own abilities." He pointed to some kunais and shurikens off to the side, "You can use any of those, so choose wisely."

After about five minutes of preparing they were all ready to go. Sasuke got into his fighting stance and glanced over at Clairis, "Don't mess this up, do it exactly as we practiced." She rolled her eyes and put he arms behind her head, "Yeah, I know what to do!"

Iruka took out a large windmill shuriken and twirled it around his hand, " Well then lets get started, and begin!"

"Okay!" Leaping forward Clairis caught his head between her legs as Sasuke came up from behind and swept Iruka's feet out from under him, causing him to fall backwards.

_there's one hit!_

Brushing himself off Iruka smirked, "Very good. So what's the name of your tactic?"

Sasuke got back into position, "Dancing flames"god that name sucks! T.T

"Interesting name, anyway back to business!" He shot forward and caught Sasuke across the face with a powerful kick, but Sasuke disappeared and was replaced by Clairis. Iruka's eyes widened. S_he disguised herself as Sasuke!?_ Before he could recover from the shock he was thrown upward and kicked in the face by the real Sasuke, and sent plummeting back towards the ground where Clairis was waiting. She tangled him in some shinobi wire and slammed him against a tree.

Iruka freed himself with an escape jutsu, but was once again grabbed by Sasuke and flipped over as his face was slammed into the ground. Sasuke jumped back and started doing hands signs, " Clairis now!"

"Okay, stalagmite jutsu!" An array of large jagged rocks exploded from the ground, sending Iruka into the air once more, where sasuke's fireball jutsu engulfed him whole. Moments after the charred body hit the ground the real Iruka hopped down from a tree, "Very good! It seems you two work well together, you pass!"

As it turns out Sasuke and Clairis scored a 99 on the project, which overjoyed naruto and sent him into a dancing fit around the empty classroom, "Alright Clairi-chan you rock! Believe it!"

Clairis sweat dropped, " Eh heh heh. . .not when it comes to fighting. . .I don't know if Iruka-sensei noticed, but I slipped and fell right on my ass at one time."

Yay ! Another chapter's done, sorry if you were waiting long! Please review peoples!

And if you didn't like the story they you don't have to review, but if you do it won't bother me. I'm going to keep writing because its fun.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own naruto…and that makes me sad

Finally after much anticipation the day of the graduation exams had arrived! Everyone was excited, even sasuke…if he can get excited. Kenru had arrived on time! Another miracle! But the test did seem a bit easy. All you had to do was create a few shadow clones. But Naruto hadn't passed, and he sat outside sulking as everyone's parents praised them for passing and becoming genin.

"Don't be sad naruto-kun, I'm sure they'll come running over here begging you to be a ninja any minute" Kenru said, trying her best to cheer up the orange ninja. Clairis nodded.

Naruto managed a weak smile, " Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys…I'm glad you guys are here." Clairis grinned and stood up, "Well come on naruto-kun we'll treat you to some ramen"

"OKAY!"

3 hours and many bowls of ramen later

Naruto groaned and leaned back on his stool and let out a huge belch as he rubbed his swollen belly, "125 bowls. . . a new record."

"Yatta!" Kenru shouted patting him on the back. Clairis just clapped, "Congrats naruto-kun!"

**Crackle Crackle**

"What was that?" Kenru whispered looking around the ramen stand

**Crackle Crackle**

"There it is again"

Naruto shrugged, " I dunno. . .it doesn't sound too important to me."

"Yeah. . . well I guess you're right"

Clairis yawned and stood up as she paid for hers and one third of the massive ramen bill naruto had worked up, " See ya peoples, I have to go to work. . . cause I need money to buy games…and games are my life."

Kenru shook her head as Clairis's figure disappeared around the corner, "Poor Clairis didn't take her medicine today."

"She takes medicine!?"

Kenru shrugged and paid the rest of the bill, "Well. . . yeah. It's for her ADHD"

"what's that?

"Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder."

Naruto mouth made an 'O' and he paused for a moment, "Um. . . So what does that mean?"

Kenru stopped to think, "uh well. . . She's got a short attention span, and gets really hyper at times. She's kinda bipolar too. So one minute she's really happy, then the next she's real sad. And I just amazed myself by remembering all that medical stuff….YAY ME!"

"Wow, but Clairis-chan has never been hyper."

Kenru nodded, "Trust me, you'll see it one day Naruto."

After walking Kenru home, Naruto goes through the whole event where he finds out kyuubi's inside of him. But I'm not gonna write that cause I'm too lazy. So it's the next morning and everyone who graduated is in the classroom. After Sakura and all the girls beat up naruto for accidentally kissing Sasuke, and Iruka is dividing them into teams

Iruka scratched the back of his head and stared at the clipboard, "Alright. . . . On team 7 are Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto jumped for joy, Sakura was on his team! But then again, so was Sasuke.

"And Finally Team 12 will be made up of Kengreda Kenru, Cannon Clairis, and Tribal Zidane."is there already a team 12?

Clairis yawned as Kenru high-fived Zidane.

Naruto frowned, _Clairis-chan and Kenru-chan aren't gonna be training with me. . . I'm happy I'm with Sakura, but she'll only pay attention to sasuke!_

Iruka put the clipboard down on the desk, Well class you can go eat lunch, but your new sensei will meet you here in the classroom. I suggest you get to know the members of your squad." There was a mad rush for the door as everyone hurried to find the other members of their team, and no one seemed to notice one poor soul get trampled in the stampede.

Outside

Sakura sat alone on a bench outside, she smirked to herself as her beloved Sasuke rounded the corner and started walking her way_. Finally! This is my perfect chance to talk to Sasuke! I know, I'll ask him to eat lunch with me! _ She jumped up and waved to the raven-haired ninja, "Hey Sasuke! O-" Sakura froze as Clairis hopped out of a nearby tree and began to bother Sasuke, her Sasuke! _What does that little whore think she's doing talking to my Sasuke!?_ Sakura frowned and stormed over to the two and shoved a shaky finger in Clairis face, "Sasuke-kun what are you doing talking to her!? You're not listening to me!!"

"You haven't said anything worth listening to"

"But Sasuke-kun!"

Clairis shrugged as she handed Sasuke a few slices of tomato from her sandwich, "Yeah, here you take those cause tomatoes are nasty."

"No they're not"

"Yes they are, they're slimy and disgusting"

Sakura nearly died, _What!? My Sasuke-kun is talking to that tomboy!? No I won't let this happen!_ "Hey Sasuke-kun would you like some of my lunch?" Sasuke said nothing and took another bite of his sandwich. Sakura was about to ask the raven-haired ninja another question but stopped as naruto collided with her and sent the young kunoichi skidding across the ground on her butt. "NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK!? WHATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!"

_Whatever bitch!_ Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Clairis, " Look Look! The egg you gave me is hatching!" The energetic teen pulled the egg out from inside his jacket and held it out in front of him. Thin cracks were forming on its shell, and wisps of smoke were seeping through. Clairis clapped excitedly and pulled him onto his butt, "Yay Naruto! We're gonna see what you get soon!"

Sakura flicked her hair and glared down at the two, "This is so boring! Who cares about your stupid egg Naruto!? There are more important things to worry about!"

Naruto smirked, " Oh like when you can get home to masturbate to your Sasuke picture?"

Sakura gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth, "I do not do that!" _CHA! HOW DID THAT IDIOT FIND OUT!?_

"Are you telling the truth," Clairis questioned. "You so look like the type that would do something like that."

"You two are so immature!" Sakura shouted storming away, her pink hair bobbing from side to side behind her.

Clairis shrugged and lightly started peeling away bits of the shell, "Well that went well" Even more steam began billowing out of the egg as the pieced fell away. Soon the only thing left was a small black . . . fireball? Naruto poked the ball with a stick, "What is it?"

"It's called and explosive, it's of the bomb species."

"So it blows up?"

"Sometimes. . .as a last resort"

A mischievous smile crept across naruto's face as that information registered to his brain_. It explodes, huh?_ Naruto thrust his finger in Sasuke's face, "Satiross blow this bitch away!"

Nothing….

Sasuke snorted, "Idiot" He raised his fist to strike the orange ninja, but the black ball latched onto his face and flashed yellow before exploding and falling to the ground with a dazed expression on its face. Sasuke was in a similar condition. Clairis sweat dropped, "Yeah. . um. . it can only do that once a day. . until it gets stronger…so train it."

"What does it eat?"

"Anything that can burn, but it like oil the best."

Naruto blinked, "How do you know all this Clairi-chan?"

"It's my job, I'm a monster tamer" _Woot me and my awesome monster knowledge!_

"So…..you study monsters?"

She nodded, "I hatch and raise them. Sometimes ninjas adopt them and take them on missions and stuff."

"Cool!" Naruto snatched up the dazed fireball and dashed off after shouting a goodbye. He wanted to be as far away as possible when Sasuke woke up. Clairis blinked and looked around as a purple creature about the size of a medium-sized dog with a gold trail of hair running down its back bounded out of a bush. Two thick black horns sprouted from above its eyebrows and curved upward. A fin sprouted from its back and moved all the way up to the end of its tail, which curved up to hand over its head. The face resembled dogs in shape, but the black claws that came out of its paws were much larger than that of any dog. Woot behemoths!

"What are you doing outta the house sweets?"

The creature cocked its head to the side and let its tongue hang out, as a confused look spread across its face.

"Well whatever lets leave Sasuke here, and go do something."

She hopped up and strode off in a random direction, the purple dog following close behind. Leaving Sasuke in the middle of the field. Too bad for him it was supposed to rain soon.


End file.
